


No One Else in the World

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: Asgore surprises Toriel with a gift after their date





	

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I couldn't post this yesterday for Valentine's day, whoops

The engine of the Dreemurr family car puttered out as Asgore took the key out of the ignition. He and Toriel had spent the evening after Valentine’s day enjoying fine wine and dining, leaving Frisk alone for the while. The date was a bit of a surprise for Toriel, but she could hardly decline. 

The couple stepped out from the vehicle, their breaths visible in the chilly winter’s night air. Small flurries of snow glided down to earth, though the cold night wind failed to penetrate the goats’ fuzzy winter coats. The car doors clicked shut as Toriel joined Asgore on their way to the front of the house.

Before they walked down the path, Asgore spoke up, “Wait, Tori, before we go inside-- I have a quick question.”

She stopped, looking over at him. “Yes, dear?”

Asgore fumbled in his pockets until he fished out the object that was hiding in his coat, his breath hanging heavy in the air. He walked up to Toriel, hiding the item in his palm. “All those years ago, you left this…” He opened his fist, revealing the simple, white gold ring he was holding. “...on your bedside table.”

The ex-queen stifled her shock-filled gasp with a hand over her muzzle-- the old piece of jewelry was making her eyes misty.

“It got a bit tarnished over the years, but I still kept it for when you came back to me. If... you ever did, that is.” He sniffed, rolling the ring between his fingers. “So when you finally took me back, I had it cleaned up, and polished for the day I was going to give it back to you.”

He looked up, his teary eyes meeting hers. “And I think today should be that day.” Toriel stepped forward quickly and wrapped her arms around Asgore, catching him off guard, and she pressed her snout against his. His eyes widened, barely managing to catch the ring as Toriel enveloped him in a warm hug. Soft spirals of white flowed down around them, and the cold barely even touched them through their loving embrace.

Toriel pulled away and smiled at Asgore, her eyes full of love as tears threatened to streak down her cheeks. “Oh my goodness, Asgore…” She took the ring from his hand, shakily putting in her soft finger. It was still a perfect fit, the smooth, silvery gold reflecting the white of her fur and the snow. It was a simple little thing, just a ring of pure gold that sat snugly on her hand. It was still warm from Asgore’s pocket.

She covered her mouth with her other hand, on the verge of joyous tears.

“Is that a yes?” Asgore asked, hopeful.

Toriel looked back up at him from her hand, cracking a loving smile at Asgore’s cheery expression.

“Of course.”


End file.
